Save Me
by Thia Nokoru
Summary: Sakura butuh bantuan, Sakura butuh seseorang yang melindunginya. Sakura terlihat menyedihkan sekali. / Re-publish... Save Me / AU / OOC / Mau baca lagi...? ;D


**Re-publish**

** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Save Me © Thia Nokoru **

**.**

*** Save Me ***

**.**

_**Chapter**_** 1,**

SMA Konoha, hari ini adalah hari penerimaan murid baru. Semua murid baru, berkumpul di sebuah aula yang besar di sekolah ini. Setelah kepala sekolah selesai berpidato, baru'lah diumumkan pembagian kelas untuk murid baru kelas 1.

Siswa dan siswi keluar dari aula sekolah untuk menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Dengan segera ruangan aula itu sepi ditinggal oleh para murid, kini… hanya tinggal seorang perempuan yang masih duduk di ruangan aula itu. Seorang gadis berambut warna pink panjang sepinggang dan gadis itu mengenakan sebuah kacamata yang bisa di bilang tebal. Gadis itu kini berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan mulai berjalan menuju kelas barunya.

Nama gadis itu adalah Sakura Haruno. Sakura sekarang adalah seorang gadis yang tertutup.

"Kelas 1.3…" gumam Sakura.

Sakura berhenti di kelas yang bertuliskan 1.3.

Greekk

Sakura membuka pintu kelas 1.3 dengan perlahan. Tampak di dalam kelas ini banyak orang asing yang Sakura tidak kenal sedang saling berkenalan. Sakura tidak terlalu perduli dengan teman baru atau apalah namanya itu, karena percuma saja kalau nantinya Sakura tidak mendapatkan seorang teman.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke dalam kelas untuk mencari sebuah bangku kosong. Sakura mendapatkannya, lalu Sakura langsung berjalan ke arah bangku yang masih kosong dekat dengan jendela kelas di sebelah kiri paling belakang. Cocok sekali untuk Sakura yang seorang penyendiri.

Sakura duduk di bangkunya. Sakura tahu, kalau murid di kelas berbisik-bisik sambil menatapnya ketika Sakura masuk. Berbagai pandangan tidak suka pun bisa Sakura rasakan. Hal seperti ini pun sebenarnya sudah biasa terjadi kepada Sakura. Sakura tidak mau ambil pusing tentang teman barunya itu. Kalau mereka mau berteman dengannya, Sakura terima. Kalau tidak mau, Sakura juga tidak ingin punya teman.

Teng… teng… teng…

Sepertinya bel tanda masuk berbunyi, semua yang tadinya masih saling berkenalan dan mengobrol, kini mereka semua kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Menunggu, siapa yang akan menjadi guru bimbing mereka.

Greekk

Pintu kelas terbuka dengan perlahan, dan seorang laki-laki yang memakai kemeja berwarna hijau dan celana berwarna hijau, masuk ke dalam kelas sambil tersenyum memamerkan gigi putihnya.

"YOOO…! SELAMAT PAGI SEMUANYA…!" kata laki-laki itu yang baru masuk dengan penuh semangat.

"Pagiii…" balas murid di kelas ini, minus Sakura.

"KURANG SEMANGAT…! MANA SEMANGAT MASA MUDA KALIAN…? AYO DIULANG…! SELAMAT PAGIII…!" ulang laki-laki itu dengan penuh semangat masa mudanya.

"PAGIII…!" Sekarang murid di kelas ini sudah berteriak, minus Sakura lagi.

"NAH… BEGITU BAGUS…!" seru laki-laki itu sambil memberikan jempol kepada murid di kelas ini. "Oke, anak-anak, panggil aku… Gai-_sensei_!" seru laki-laki itu yang ternyata adalah seorang guru dan memperkenalkan dirinya bernama Gai.

Greeekk

Pintu kelas 1.3 terbuka lagi, dan seorang laki-laki berambut perak, di wajahnya memakai sebuah masker, dan dia memakai kemeja berwarna putih dan celana panjang berwarna abu-abu.

"Ah, Gai… Maaf, aku salah masuk…" ucap laki-laki itu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sepertinya tidak gatal. Sepertinya laki-laki ini juga seorang guru.

"Yoo… Kakashi-_sensei_, kelasmu bukannya 1.3?" tanya Gai pada laki-laki itu yang dipanggil Kakashi-_sensei_.

Kakashi berpikir sejenak, rasanya ia tidak salah melihat kelas. Dilihatnya lagi papan nama kelas ini yang ada di luar kelas, dan ternyata benar kelas 1.3.

"Gai-_sensei_, kau di kelas berapa?" tanya Kakashi sambil menghampiri Gai.

"Aku di kelas 1.2! Dan ini 1.2, kau salah masuk Kakashi!" jawab Gai dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Ini benar 1.3, kau yang salah masuk, Gai…" ucap Kakashi yang tampak sedang tersenyum dari balik maskernya, karena kedua matanya menyipit yang terlihat seperti sedang tersenyum.

"Eh? Yang benar kau?" tanya Gai tidak percaya.

Gai terlihat agak panik, lalu ia keluar untuk melihat papan nama kelas, dan ternyata benar… Gai yang salah masuk kelas.

"HAHAHA… AKU SALAH MASUK! KALAU BEGITU, _BYE-BYE_! MAAF, AKU HARUS PINDAH! PADAHAL KALIAN SUDAH SENANG DENGANKU, YA? AKU JUGA, KITA MASIH BISA BERTEMU, KOK!" ucap Gai kepada murid kelas 1.3 dengan penuh semangat dan percaya diri.

Semua yang ada di kelas 1.3, rasanya sangat bersyukur bukan Gai lah yang akan menjadi guru mereka, minus Sakura tentu saja.

Gai dengan segera keluar dari kelas, sesaat murid-murid tertawa melihat guru yang berpakaian serba hijau itu, lalu tawa itu segera berhenti saat mereka melihat guru yang bernama Kakashi itu sudah berdiri di depan kelas mereka, minus Sakura tentu saja.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kalian bisa panggil aku Kakashi-_sensei_. Sekarang aku yang akan menjadi guru bimbing kalian, mohon kerjasamanya, ya…." ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Karena hari ini hari pertama, jadi kita tidak perlu belajar dulu. Sebaiknya, untuk awal yang baik, mari kita isi dengan acara perkenalan." ucap Kakashi.

Kakashi menyuruh muridnya untuk memperkenalkan dirinya satu-satu. Sekarang satu-persatu murid memperkenalkan diri mereka. Dan tidak terasa, jam sudah menunjukkan waktu istirahat pertama. Kakashi pergi meninggalkan kelas, diikuti oleh murid-murid yang ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari dalam kelas.

Sakura keluar dari kelasnya. Benar saja… tidak ada yang menyapanya. Sakura tidak perduli, Sakura mencari tempat di mana dia bisa menyendiri di sekolah ini. Sakura menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Di sana ada sebuah pohon sakura besar di balik semak-semak yang terawat rapi. Mungkin kalau Sakura di sana… tidak akan ada yang mengganggunya. Di sini juga tersedia sebuah bangku, tapi… Sakura tidak mau, karena pasti bukan hanya Sakura saja yang ingin ke halaman belakang sekolah. Sakura melewati semak-semak lalu duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang besar. Untungnya Sakura membawa sebuah buku, jadi dia bisa membaca buku dengan tenang di bawah pohon sakura ini.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, di balik pohon sakura yang Sakura tempati, sudah ada orang yang lebih dulu menempatinya. Orang itu sadar kalau di balik pohon yang ia tempati ada seseorang yang sedang duduk. Karena Sakura tidak sadar, jadi orang itu membiarkannya saja. Asal ia tidak mengganggu tidurnya.

Sakura dengan segera membaca buku yang ia bawa. Sakura sangat senang membaca buku, terutama buku tentang kehidupan. Tidak terasa… sudah 20 menit Sakura membaca buku, dan matanya sedikit agak lelah. Sakura menyudahi membaca bukunya dan ia menghelakan napasnya panjang-panjang.

"Haaahh…"

Angin yang berhembus pelan dan cuaca yang sedikit teduh karena matahari tertutup awan, membuat Sakura merasakan ketenangan. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Sakura tidak senyaman ini.

"Kapan terakhir kali aku merasakan nyaman seperti ini, ya?" gumam Sakura pelan.

Di bibir Sakura… terulas sebuah senyum kecil yang lembut.

"Sampai kapan aku akan seperti ini? Rasanya… aku… sekali saja, aku bisa merasakan diriku yang seperti dulu…." gumam Sakura lagi.

Kini… senyum kecil Sakura berubah menjadi sebuah senyum yang menyakitkan.

"Kenapa Ayah dan Ibu tidak mengajakku bersama kalian saja ke surga? Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi…" ucap Sakura sedih. "Maaf, Ibu… aku tidak bisa kuat… pesan terakhir Ibu agar aku selalu jadi anak yang kuat dan tetap tersenyum, aku tidak bisa…." ucap Sakura kembali.

"Maafkan aku yang lemah ini, Ibu…" ucap Sakura lagi. "Tapi… Ibu bisa lihatkan, kalau aku tidak menangis…."

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya sambil menggumam apa yang selama ini Sakura rasakan. Walaupun Sakura bilang tidak menangis… tapi di ujung matanya, Sakura berusaha agar air mata yang sudah menggenang di kedua matanya, tidak terjatuh.

Seseorang yang berada di balik pohon sakura yang sakura tempati, mendengarkan apa yang Sakura gumamkan. Tapi… orang itu tidak perduli sama sekali dan tidak mau tahu apa yang menjadi urusan Sakura.

Teng…Teng….Teng…

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi kembali. Sakura bangun dari duduknya dan menyibakkan roknya yang kotor karena duduk di atas batu. Begitu juga dengan orang yang berada di balik pohon sakura yang Sakura tempati itu.

Sakura masih saja belum sadar kalau di balik pohon itu ada seseorang. Ketika orang itu berbalik dan hendak berjalan dan mau melewati Sakura, Sakura juga sepertinya hendak berjalan, dan… akhirnya mereka pun bertabrakan. Buku dan kacamata yang Sakura pakai kini terjatuh karena bertabrakan.

Sakura benar-benar sangat terkejut kalau di balik pohon tempatnya duduk, ternyata juga ada seseorang. Apalagi seseorang itu adalah anak laki-laki.

Kalau anak laki-laki itu tidak terkejut, malah dia kini sedang menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang dingin tanpa ekspresi. Yang artinya tidak suka melihat orang yang berada di depannya itu.

Mata mereka saling menatap dalam diam, onyx bertemu dengan emerald.

Tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus dengan kencang menerpa mereka berdua, membuat rambut indah dan panjang milik Sakura melambai-lambai dan kelopak bunga sakura berjatuhan dari ranting pohon. Sakura reflek menyentuh rambut panjangnya agar tidak terbawa angin yang bertiup dan membuatnya berantakan. Tetapi, angin masih saja bertiup kencang sehingga Sakura kesulitan untuk merapikan rambutnya. Anak laki-laki itu kini hanya bisa terpaku dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya dan membuat perasaannya sedikit tergerak karena sesuatu yang aneh telah dirasakannya.

Angin masih bertiup dengan kencang dan membuat kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura berjatuhan. Sakura membiarkan rambutnya diterpa angin dan kembali menatap anak laki-laki yang ada di depannya ini. Anak laki-laki itu memandang gadis di depannya dengan sedikit kaget kerena dia melihat seorang gadis yang berambut merah muda panjang, bermata emerald, diterpa oleh angin yang berhembus kencang sehingga membuat rambutnya melambai-lambai mengikuti arah angin dengan dilatari hujan kelopak bunga sakura. Satu kata untuk menggambarkan pemandangan itu 'cantik' menurut anak laki-laki itu.

Sadar kalau mereka terlalu lama bertatapan, anak laki-laki itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura tanpa berkata satu kata pun.

Sakura masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri, entah mengapa tiba-tiba wajah Sakura memerah dan di dadanya ada yang berdetak dengan kencang. Sakura berdebar-debar, dipandang oleh tatapan dingin onyx itu. Sakura mengambil buku dan kacamata yang terjatuh tadi dan segera kembali ke kelas.

Di perjalanan menuju kelasnya, Sakura tahu kalau banyak yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Sakura melihat ada sekumpulan cewek cantik dan modis menuju kearahnya. Mereka berhenti di depan Sakura.

"Hei kau! Baru kali ini aku melihat ada cewek kuno di sekolah ini, hahaha…."

Seorang gadis cantik berambut merah dan sama seperti Sakura memakai kacamata tetapi kacamatanya tidak seperti Sakura yang besar, kacamatanya bagus dan tanpa _frame_, telah mengejek Sakura. Sakura sudah terbiasa mendapatkan ejekan seperti itu, jadi… Sakura hanya terdiam.

"Hei! Kau ini tuli, ya?"

Gadis berambut merah itu bertanya lagi pada Sakura, tapi Sakura masih saja diam. Gadis berambut merah itu pun kesal karena tidak ditanggapi oleh Sakura, dan akhirnya cewek itu menjambak rambut panjang Sakura, sehingga Sakura meringis kesakitan. Setelah melihat Sakura yang kesakitan, gadis berambut merah itu pun melepaskan jambakkannya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura sambil tertawa bersama dengan teman-temannya. Murid yang berada di sana ada yang memandang Sakura dengan tatapan kasihan, dan ada juga yang merasa senang karena seperti mendapat hiburan. Sakura tidak memperdulikan mereka dan kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Sampai di kelasnya, Sakura membuka pintu kelas dengan perlahan. Sakura tahu ia terlambat masuk kelas dan Kakashi-sensei sepertinya tidak mempermasalahkan Sakura yang terlambat masuk kelas, karena Kakashi-sensei langsung menyuruh Sakura duduk di bangkunya. Sakura menuju bangkunya dan terkejut melihat seseorang yang berada di sebelah tempat duduknya. Anak laki-laki yang tadi, padahal waktu tadi pagi tempat itu kosong dan ternyata Sakura sekelas dengannya. Sekilas anak laki-laki itu melirik pada Sakura, saat pandangan mereka bertemu, anak laki-laki itu membuang mukanya tanda tidak suka pada Sakura. Sakura merasakan di dadanya seperti ada yang tergores. Biasanya Sakura tidak seperti ini bila diperlakukan seperti itu, tapi… laki-laki ini kenapa membuat hati Sakura sakit?

Selama penjelasan Kakashi yang sedang menerangkan tentang peraturan sekolah dan mata pelajaran yang akan di pelajari, Sakura sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya. Sakura lebih memilih menatap keluar jendela dan bermain dengan pikiran-pikirannya. Sakura masih memikirkan anak laki-laki tadi, Sakura tahu kalau Sakura ini sama sekali tidak menarik. Apalagi pasti tadi anak laki-laki itu mendengar keluhan Sakura, pasti pandangan laki-laki kepada Sakura, di matanya Sakura adalah gadis yang lemah.

Sakura baru kali ini memikirkan seorang laki-laki. Apa kini Sakura telah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta kepada laki-laki itu? Kalaupun memang benar, Sakura harus menghilangkan perasaan yang tidak mungkin itu. Daripada mendapatkan sakit, lebih baik Sakura menghilangkan rasa itu dari sekarang.

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

Kehidupan Sakura di SMA Konoha ini sama sewaktu Sakura kelas 3 SMP, saat setelah orangtuanya tiada. Sakura masih seorang diri, tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Sakura juga masih suka disiksa oleh gadis yang berambut merah yang bernama Karin. Dan anak laki-laki yang sempat hampir membuat Sakura jatuh cinta padanya ternyata adalah seorang pangeran sekolah yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Tidak terasa sudah dua tahun berlalu, kini Sakura sudah kelas 3 SMA. Hari-hari yang dijalani Sakura tanpa perasaan tidak terasa sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak membuang semua perasaannya itu. Entah dalam perasaan Sakura yang terdalam, Sakura masih menyimpan perasaannya kepada Sasuke, anak laki-laki yang mempunyai tatapan sedingin es itu. Awalnya Sakura ingin melupakan perasaannya pada Sasuke, tapi sepertinya entah nasib baik atau nasib buruk Sakura selalu sekelas dengan Sasuke dan selalu duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke sampai saat ini. Bukan kemauan Sakura ingin terus duduk di sebelah Sasuke, Sakura selalu duduk di pojok paling belakang dekat jendela. Lalu Sasuke yang selalu datang terlambat dan selalu duduk di bangku yang sama sewaktu kelas satu paling belakang dan di sebelah Sakura, itu juga bukan kemauan Sasuke duduk di sebelah Sakura. Karena menurut Sasuke di situ adalah tempat yang menurutnya nyaman.

"Pagi, anak-anak. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, ayo… langsung saja kenalkan dirimu…" Kakashi-_sensei_ mengajar lagi di kelas Sakura. Sekarang kelas Sakura di 3.1, kedatangan murid baru.

"Hai… semuanya…! Perkenalkan, namaku Yamanaka Ino!"

Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang yang dikuncir ekor kuda, memperkenalkan dirinya dengan tersenyum manis. Semua anak laki-laki menatap kagum pada sosok cantik Yamanaka Ino. Sakura sama sekali tidak perduli dengan adanya anak baru. Sakura lebih memilih melihat keluar jendela, menatap awan-awan yang sedang bergerak membentuk berbagai macam bentuk. Yang tidak perduli dengan anak baru bukan hanya Sakura saja, Sasuke juga sepertinya tidak tertarik sama sekali.

Sepulang sekolah Sakura langsung kembali ke rumahnya. Sebenarnya bukan rumah Sakura, sejak orangtuanya tiada, Sakura tinggal bersama bibinya yang bernama Anko. Sebenarnya Sakura lebih memilih kehidupan di sekolahnya yang tanpa teman dan di siksa oleh temannya, daripada harus tinggal di rumah ini.

"Aku pulang…"

Sakura berkata pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh orang yang berada di dalam rumah itu.

"Kau sudah pulang, ke sini sebentar Sakura… Aku mau bicara padamu!"

Siapa lagi yang tinggal di rumah ini selain bibinya Sakura? Sakura menghampiri bibinya yang sedang duduk di bangku sofa mewah yang berada di ruang tamu rumah ini.

"Begini… aku sudah membiayaimu hidup sampai sekarang. Jadi, sekarang kau harus membalas budi padaku. Kau sudah 17 tahun, umurmu sudah cukup untuk bekerja di café malamku. Mulai besok, kau harus bekerja di _cafe_ku, mengerti?" ucap bibi Sakura dengan seringai senang di bibirnya.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya lebar, "Tidak mau!" teriak Sakura.

Sakura berdiri dari duduknya dan menolak tegas apa kata bibinya itu.

"Jangan menolak! Masih untung kau ku tampung di rumahku!" Anko berteriak pada Sakura.

"Aku akan mencari kerja asal jangan di _café_ malam itu, aku akan membayar semua yang sudah kau keluarkan untuk membiayaiku hidup selama ini!" teriak Sakura sambil menangis.

"Sampai kau mati pun kau tidak akan sanggup membayarnya kalau kau hanya bekerja _part time_ di tempat lain!" balas teriak Anko.

Memang Sakura hanya bisa membayarnya menyicil sedikit-sedikit, tidak bisa langsung lunas.

"Pokoknya besok kau harus kerja di _cafe_ku! Kalau kau melawan kau tahu sendiri, 'kan, akibatnya apa?" ucap Anko.

Anko tersenyum senang melihat Sakura yang hanya bisa menangis. Anko pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Oh, ya… lakukan dulu tugasmu di rumah ini, baru kau boleh istirahat. Dan kau tahu 'kan, banyak tamuku yang ingin sekali dilayani olehmu Sakura…" ucap Anko sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil tertawa senang.

Inilah alasan mengapa Sakura berubah tidak seperti dulu. Dulu Sakura adalah anak yang periang dan pintar. Sakura mudah bergaul dan mempunyai banyak teman. Dulu Sakura tinggal di Kota Suna, setelah orangtuanya meninggal Sakura di bawa Anko ke Konoha. Sakura waktu itu kelas 3 SMP, Sakura berubah menjadi anak yang pendiam karena masih shock atas kepergian orangtuanya.

Selama tinggal bersama Anko, Sakura seperti dijadikan pembantu dan kadang-kadang dipukul oleh Anko. Anko mempunyai sebuah café malam yang cukup besar. Kadang-kadang Anko membawa pulang seorang laki-laki ke rumah dan Sakura tidak tahu apa yang mereka berdua lakukan di kamar Anko.

Kadang-kadang juga para tamu Anko suka merayu Sakura dengan tatapan mesum, Sakura takut sekali. Makanya Sakura merubah penampilannya agar dipandang tidak menarik oleh tamu yang datang ke rumah Anko. Tapi… tetap saja masih ada yang suka merayu Sakura. Sakura yang sudah tahu seperti apa bibinya itu, pernah mencoba berusaha kabur dari rumah Anko. Tapi para pengawal Anko atau bisa di bilang seorang preman yang selalu berjaga di _café_ Anko mencari Sakura. Akhirnya Sakura ketemu dan di bawa pulang paksa oleh orang suruhan Anko. Sampai di rumah… Sakura disiksa oleh Anko sampai Sakura pingsan.

Sekarang sudah 3 tahun lebih Sakura bertahan untuk hidup. Siksaan Anko tidak akan pernah ada habisnya. Sakura hanya bisa menangis malam-malam di kamarnya sendirian.

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

Keesokkan paginya, Sakura seperti biasa pergi ke sekolah. Sambil berjalan Sakura mengelus pipinya yang masih terasa sakit. Ini dikarenakan Sakura yang ditampar oleh Anko, karena Anko tadi pagi mengingatkan Sakura untuk jangan lupa bekerja di _café_ malamnya jam 8 malam. Sakura mencoba berusaha menolak lagi, tapi yang didapat adalah sebuah tamparan di pipi kanannya.

Masih terlalu pagi untuk datang ke sekolah. Sepertinya baru Sakura saja yang datang di kelasnya. Sakura membuka pintu kelasnya pelan dan Sakura terkejut di dalam sudah ada Sasuke. Sasuke melirik kearah pintu masuk kelasnya dan melihat Sakura lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku yang dari tadi ia baca. Sakura yang merasa sudah tidak dipandang lagi segera masuk ke kelasnya, dan… Sakura yang masih mengelus-ngelus pipinya itu kini segera menutupi pipinya dengan sebagian poni dan rambut samping yang panjang di kedepankan agar menutupi bekas tamparan Anko yang masih membekas dan membuat pipi Sakura lebam. Sakura tidak tahu kalau Sasuke memperhatikannya yang sedang menutupi bekas tamparan itu. Sasuke sempat melihat bekas tamparan dan lebam di pipi Sakura yang putih itu dan sedikit ada rasa penasaran kenapa Sakura sampai mendapatkan itu.

Sakura duduk di bangkunya, lalu sambil menunggu bel masuk, Sakura lebih memilih memandang langit yang selalu cerah. Sasuke entah kenapa jadi memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang menatap langit dari jendela. Sebenarnya sudah sejak kelas satu Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura, bukan dengan cara terang-terangan, Sasuke selalu melirik ke arah Sakura diam-diam. Sejak mendengar keluhan Sakura waktu itu, sekelas dengannya, memperhatikan perilakunya, dan Sasuke juga tahu kalau Sakura suka disiksa oleh Karin, gadis yang tergila-gila padanya. Sasuke jadi semakin penasaran dengan Sakura, kenapa Sakura selama ini tidak pernah melawan? Selalu diam.

Greeekk

Seseorang membuka pintu kelas. Sasuke melihat siapa yang datang dan ternyata yang datang adalah seorang murid baru kemarin, entah siapa namanya Sasuke tidak ingat.

"Pagi, Sasuke…!" seru Ino.

Orang yang disapa tidak membalas. Ino menuju bangkunya yang berada di depan dan menaruh tasnya. Ino mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat Sakura yang sedang menatap ke luar jendela. Ino menghampiri Sakura.

"Hai, siapa namamu?" tanya Ino pada Sakura.

Ino mengagetkan Sakura, Sakura langsung menoleh pada Ino yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Hei… aku bertanya padamu, siapa namamu?"

Ino mengulangi pertanyaannya. Sakura masih terdiam, jelas saja ini pertamakalinya selama dua tahun terakhir ada orang yang menanyakan namanya dengan ramah.

"Sa-Sa-Sakura… Haruno…" jawab Sakura agak gugup.

Entah mengapa Sakura jadi tersipu malu, rasanya sudah lama Sakura tidak memperkenalkan dirinya pada orang lain. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura seperti mendapatkan kembali perasaan yang hangat di hatinya.

"Sakura, ya… Aku Ino…!" seru Ino.

Ino tersenyum lagi pada Sakura, Sakura masih belum mengerti dengan Ino yang mau berteman dengannya. Sasuke yang berada di sebelah Sakura memperhatikan Sakura dan Ino. Sasuke juga terkejut melihat Sakura yang jadi tersipu seperti itu karena disapa oleh Ino.

"Eh… pipimu kenapa Sakura?" tanya Ino.

Ino langsung saja menyibak rambut Sakura yang menutupi pipi Sakura. Sakura terkejut dan tidak bisa menghindar. Kini terlihat jelas sekali bekas tamparan dan lebam di pipi Sakura. Sasuke yang tadi melihat dari kejauhan sekarang sangat terkejut melihat dari dekat. Ino juga terlihat sangat terkejut melihat pipi Sakura.

"Ya… ampun…! Siapa yang tega melakukan ini padamu, Sakura?"

Ino mengelus pipi Sakura. Sakura terkejut diperlakukan seperti ini oleh ino. Dengan lembut Sakura menjauhkan tangan Ino dari pipinya dan menutupi lagi pipinya dengan rambutnya.

"Bukan urusanmu…." ucap Sakura dengan nada tanpa perasaan.

Ino menatap Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja terlihat lain dari yang tadi. Ino merasa kalau Sakura sepertinya menyimpan banyak masalah, Ino juga kemarin mendengar gosip-gosip tentang Sakura.

Ino bukan orang yang tidak punya hati, Ino juga bukan orang yang suka milih-milih dalam berteman. Ino merasa ia harus bisa menjadi teman Sakura. Ino tiba-tiba melepas kacamata Sakura. Sakura terkejut dan menatap Ino yang sekarang sedang tersenyum jahil padanya.

"Kalau kau mau kacamatamu kembali, nanti kita ke kantin bareng ya…" ucap Ino.

Ino mengucapkannya dengan tersenyum tulus, Sakura bisa merasakan kalau Ino berbeda dengan yang lainnya, Ino tulus tersenyum padanya.

"Hei… ini kacamata normal, ya?" tanya Ino sambil memperhatikan kacamata Sakura yang sangat tebal itu.

Ino mencoba kacamata Sakura dan sepertinya itu bukan kacamata minus atau plus, tapi normal.

"Coba aku lihat wajahmu… Waahh… ternyata kau ini cantik sekali Sakura…." seru Ino sambil memperhatikan wajah Sakura.

Ino memegang dagu Sakura lalu mengangkatnya sedikit agar Ino bisa melihat wajah Sakura seluruhnya. Sakura bingung dengan perlakuan Ino kepadanya. Jadinya, Sakura pasrah saja di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Ino. Tapi… lagi-lagi Sakura merasa malu diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Ino. Ino tersenyum pada Sakura yang malu-malu itu. Sasuke juga dari tadi masih memperhatikan mereka berdua terutama Sakura. Sasuke juga terkejut lagi melihat wajah Sakura yang tanpa kacamata dan terlihat jelas, seperti pertamakali mereka bertemu, cuma sekarang sepertinya wajah Sakura sudah terlihat agak dewasa di banding waktu kelas satu dulu dan satu kata lagi untuk menggambarkan pemandangan ini 'cantik' menurut Sasuke.

"Hei… Sasuke… daritadi kau memperhatikan Sakura terus, apa kau suka pada Sakura?"

Ino tiba-tiba saja bertanya seperti itu pada Sasuke yang ketahuan sedang menatap Sakura. Sasuke langsung memalingkan wajahnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Sakura sendiri kaget Ino berkata seperti itu, apalagi menuduh Sasuke menyukai Sakura, hati Sakura sakit sekali... kata-kata Ino membuatnya sakit… sudah pasti tidak mungkin Sasuke bisa menyukainya? Kecuali Sasuke menyukai Ino itu sudah pasti.

Sakura merebut kacamatanya yang masih di tangan Ino lalu memakainya lagi. Sakura sudah kembali menjadi orang yang tidak punya perasaan, karena kalau menggunakan perasaan… Sakura akan merasakan sakit, seperti kejadian barusan.

Pulang sekolah adalah hal yang paling tidak mau Sakura tunggu. Mulai hari ini Sakura harus bekerja di _café_ malam milik bibinya, Anko. Sakura berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat orang suruhan Anko ada di sekolahnya berjumlah tiga orang.

"Mau apa kalian di sini?" teriak Sakura pada tiga orang itu.

Sakura tiba-tiba saja berteriak pada mereka bertiga. Teriakkan Sakura membuat murid-murid yang lain menoleh padanya. Sasuke dan Ino yang berada tidak jauh dari Sakura juga melihat Sakura yang membentak tiga orang yang terlihat seperti preman itu.

"Kami disuruh Anko untuk mengawasimu agar kau tidak kabur." jawab Salah satu preman itu.

"Aku tidak akan kabur lagi! Jadi, sebaiknya kalian semua pergi dari sekolahku!" teriak Sakura lagi.

Sakura sudah tidak perduli dengan anak-anak lain yang menatapnya apalah menurut mereka, terserah. Tapi bagi Sasuke dan Ino mereka sangat terkejut melihat Sakura bisa seperti itu.

"Tidak bisa…! Ayo ikut kami naik ke mobil!"

Salah satu dari preman itu hendak menarik Sakura paksa tapi Sakura menghindar.

"Jangan paksa aku! Ini di sekolah! Kalian harus lihat tempat dulu kalau mau main paksa!" bentak Sakura.

Sakura berteriak lagi pada mereka. Preman itu terdiam, menunggu Sakura mau berjalan sendiri. Sasuke dan Ino masih memperhatikan Sakura, mereka melihat punggung Sakura bergetar dan lalu terdengar suara isakan dari Sakura, Sakura menangis.

Ino segera menghampiri Sakura, dan memanggilnya. Sakura menoleh pada Ino lalu matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sosok Sasuke yang juga sedang memandangnya. Sakura membuang mukanya menghindar dari tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Ino khawatir.

Ino memegang bahu Sakura dan bertanya padanya. Sakura tidak menjawab karena masih terisak.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Sakura, hah?" Ino membentak ketiga preman itu dengan berani.

"Jangan ikut campur! Kau orang luar!" bentak salah satu preman itu sambil mendorong Ino kasar.

Sakura terkejut Ino didorong oleh orang suruhan Anko.

"Jangan sakiti dia! Dia tidak ada hubungannya!" Sakura membentak mereka.

"Cepat ikut kami, kalau tidak kami akan memaksamu!" ucap preman itu.

Preman itu segera menuju mobil dan menunggu Sakura.

"Maaf, ya… gara-gara aku kau jadi disakiti mereka…" ucap Sakura sedih.

Sakura mengucapkan maaf pada Ino sambil menangis.

"Terima kasih Ino, atas perhatianmu padaku. Aku senang sekali… Tapi, aku mohon… jangan campuri urusanku lagi. Dan jangan dekat-dekat aku lagi…" ucap Sakura sedih.

Sakura langsung menuju mobil dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Mobil yang membawa Sakura langsung pergi dari sekolah.

Ino tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sakura katakan barusan, Ino tahu kalau Sakura ketakutan. Sakura butuh bantuan, Sakura butuh seseorang yang melindunginya. Sakura terlihat menyedihkan sekali. Ino tiba-tiba menangis, Ino menangis seperti bisa merasakan apa yang Sakura rasakan. Sasuke mendekat pada Ino yang menangis.

"Sasuke… Sakura… hiks… aku… merasa kalau Sakura sangat menderita Sasuke… Aku tidak tega melihatnya menderita sendiri…"

Ino menangis dan Sasuke hanya berdiri diam di sampingnya. Sasuke tidak tahu harus berbuat apa? Tapi… jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Sasuke mengkhawatirkan Sakura yang mengikuti para preman itu. Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura?

**B E R S A M B U N G**

**Re-publish **

**12-04-2012**

**A/N :**

**Hohooyy… ada yang masih inget sama fanfic ini ngak? ^u^**

**Nyoo… maaf ya… saya telah menghapus fanfic ini, tapi… nih dah saya re-publish dan ada yang di edit-edit… ^^a**

**Buat kalian yang sudah membaca dan mereview fanfic ini, aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak… ^^**

**Semoga FanFic ini bisa menghibur kalian para pembaca, ya… ^^v**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter 2, ya… :***


End file.
